whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Boneyard
When a Sin-Eater manifests the Boneyard, he allows his geist’s plasm to flow forth from his body to stain the surrounding area with plasmic residue. In this way, the Sin-Eater may extend his senses across a large area and affect his environment in ways associated with the Key used to unlock the Boneyard. Each boneyard is easier to use when the surroundings fit in with the used key (for example, the Cold Wind Boneyard is easier to use outside, but the Passion Boneyard is enhanced by locations infused with strong emotional resonance). Samples *'Grave-Dirt' The Sin-Eater can affect everyone within the Boneyard with claustrophobia If underground or on a cemetery, the Sin-Eater can use this power to strip victims of their sense of direction The Sin-Eater can compel the earth itself to rise up against his foes The Sin-Eaters control of the earth within the boneyard becomes more refined, allowing him to inflict lethal damage *'Cold Wind' The Sin-Eater can afflict those within the boneyard with a sense of creeping cold The Sin-Eater can control the weather within the boneyard to produce chilling effects The Sin-Eater can turn the cold winds against his victims The Sin-Eater can inflict lethal damage with his control over the winds *'Pyre-Flame' The Sin-Eater can disorient victims within his boneyard The Sin-Eaters further inflicts feelings of thirst and smoke within the throat to his victims The Sin-Eater may ignite flammable objects within his boneyard The Sin-Eater can use his flames to inflict lethal damage *'Tear-Stained' The Sin-Eater can afflict those within his boneyard with the sensation of drowning The Sin-Eater may use his previous power to afflict multiple persons The Sin-Eater can use the water as a weapon against his enemies, calling floods and waves The Sin-Eater can drown his victim even on dry land *'Phantasmal' The Sin-eater can affect the perceptions of a single individual within the boneyard The Sin-Eater can fool multiple persons with the previous power The Sin-Eater can create an illusion within the range of the boneyard The Sin-Eaters illusions can inflict actual harm on its victims *'Industrial' The Sin-Eater can target one technological device within his boneyard and turn it on or off The Sin-Eater can attempt to control the targeted device The Sin-Eater can move a technological device with telekinesis The Sin-Eater can use his powers to compel a device to act against its nature *'Primeval' The Sin-Eater can trigger the fight or flight instinct within an animal in his boneyard The Sin-Eater may attempt to control one animal completely as long as it is within the boneyard The Sin-Eater can direct all animals within his boneyard against a target by inspiring atavistic rage The Sin-Eater can control plant life within his boneyard *'Passion' The Sin-Eater can instill a particular emotion within his boneyard The emotion evoked previously lingers even after the Manifestation has been called off The Sin-Eater gains the ability to feed on strong emotional resonances within his boneyard The Sin-Eater can use his control over emotion to inflict psychic damage *'Stigmata' The Sin-Eater can ward off his boneyard against spiritual intrusions The ward created with the previous power lasts even after the Manifestation itself has faded The Sin-Eater can bind or compel a ghost or spirit within his boneyard The Sin-Eater can convert a ghost’s essence into plasm for his own use *'Stillness' The Sin-Eater can choose one victim and weaken its perceptions The Sin-Eater can shut down the senses of a victim By invoking the shades of the Underworld, the Sin-Eater can throw his victim into ennui and depression The Sin-Eater can call on invisible tendrils made of plasm that leech away their victims vitality * Stygian The Sin-Eater can force a person to indulge their vice The character can force the closeness of Death to a group of people within his boneyard The Sin-Eater can quell life itself within his Boneyard, giving objects and persons a much older appearence The plasm permeating the Boneyard actively decays material objects and ages people by years at a time. The Sin-Eater can create a temporary Avernian Gate into the Underworld Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary